Seul A jamais?
by Yakayukoi
Summary: Matt est seul après le départ de Mello, il ne sait pas ce qu'il est devenu. Seul.


Seul. A jamais?

Seul, dans sa chambre sombre que seul éclairaient les quatre écrans de télévision inlassablement allumés sur des jeux et consoles différentes, allongé sur le sol dur et froid, regardant fixement le plafond irrégulier de sa chambre à la Wammy's House, le garçon réflechissait pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps sans toucher aux joysticks de ses diverses manettes qui faisait évoluer son personnage dans un monde irréel qui le rassurait. Le fruit de ses tourments n'était autre que l'adolescent qui avait en quelques minutes battit une réputation de fer auprès des autres pensionnaires de l'établissement. Il se souvenait parfaitement de leur première réelle discution qui fut pour le moins distrayante du moins pour l'un d'entre eux.

X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x

C'était il y a environ 3 ans de cela, les vitres de sa chambre était tachées de froid, des marques blanchâtres et poussiéreuses à chaque intersection reflétant ainsi la magie toute proche de la fête favorite des enfants. Mais pas de ceux de la Wammy's House. Cependant, ce 24 décembre fut relativement particulier. Matt était en prise avec un boss de plusieurs niveaux de plus que lui, tout ses coéquipiers étaient morts, c'était lui la dernière chance, le souffle de la réussite d'une mission pour laquelle il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois en cas d'échec.

"Plus que 187 PV."

Encore trois coups, trois coups tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple. Ou bien une attaque spécial? Oui. Il fallait finir en beauté. Une attaque spécial. Une Final Power Bang. Cette attaque aux teintes rouges et bleus. Si belle. Il ne l'utilisait qu'en de rares occasions et là il semblait que ce soit le bon moment. Son doigt glissa sur le clavier à une rapidité impressionnante et... L'ordinateur s'éteignit. Il tourne vivement les yeux vers la main qui venait d'effleurer le bouton d'arrêt et fusilla du regard son possesseur.

"Non mais ça va pas?

-... Mello, ravi de te rencontrer, tu es?

-Parce que tu viens dans ma piaule sans me connaitre?

-... C'est la seule porte qui n'est jamais ouverte.

-Pardon?

-... Tu ne sors jamais d'ici. Même tes repas te sont apportés ici.

-..." il se leva sans lâché le dit Mello des yeux et alla ouvrir la porte. "Ne prend pas la peine de la refermer, apparemment c'est ce que je fais le mieux." Mello se permit un rire doux et moqueur en le regardant.

-Tu te prends pour qui abrutis? Tu crois que je vais t'obéir?

-... T'as dans ma chambre. Propriété privée.

-Propriété de la Wammy's House, nuance." Il s'assit sur le lit en désordre et regarde autour de lui. "ça coûte combien en électricité ça?

-... Je t'ai dit de te casser...

-Hm? Oui, j'ai entendu. J'ai pas envie." Il lui lançait un sourire narquoi.

-... Tu commences sérieusement à m'échauffer là.

-En parlant de chaleur, ou crève ici, il fait combien?

-Sort y a plus d'air hors de cette pièce!

-... Je sais, j'y étais. Ce qui m'étonne c'est que toi tu le saches.

-Bon, écoute, je sais pas qui t'ai, alors tu te casse.

-Je te l'ai pas dit? Mello.

-..." Il réfléchit un instant "Ah, oui, le connard qui s'est fait un réputation de merde en quelques heures.

-Je suis flatté par tant de compliments.

-Allez casse-toi!

-D'abord dis moi ton nom.

-Va le demander à tes sous-fifres.

-Ils ne savent pas." Le garçon grogna en regardant le squatteur et soupira ensuite. "Alors?

-Matt. Casse-toi maintenant.

-Matt." Il se releva. "Et bien Matt, je reviendrais très bientôt."

Mello sorti de la chambre en passant devant l'adolescend qui tenait toujours la porte, celui-ci la referma directement derrière lui en grognant encore. Quel enfoiré ce mec, pensa-t-il. Ses pensées fusaient dans sa tête sans s'arrêter, trop de questions, il sentit le sang battre dans l'une de ses tempes comme jamais auparavant. Il massa doucement le côté droit de son front qui le faisant souffrir avec deux doigts et soupirant qu'il devait se calmer. Il alluma une console et l'écran afficha le nom du jeu sur lequel il allait se concentrer pour ré-ordonner ses questions: "Dark Castel" sur Megadrive.

Après plusieurs heures de galère, toutes les questions avaient désertés son esprit pour être replancé par des cris de rages comme "p*tain Duncan mais merde! T'es pas sencé être une grand-mère estropiée! Y a sept centimètre de marche à tout cassé!". Il serra son coussin barbie contre lui et le mordit avec rage en regardant son paladin se ramasser après un contact d'un millimètre avec... Une chauve-souri, pour compléter cela, un rat vint mordiller son orteille ce qui, aller savoir pourquoi, eu pour effet de relever le paladin qui retomba immédiatement. Matt n'avait jamais eu de self-controle et il du bientôt se rendre à l'évidence: ce jeu jamais il n'aurait la patience de le finir. Même pas pour voir ce magnifique écran de fin d'une phrase. De toute manière, les vielles consoles n'était pas ses favorites. Il appuya sur le bouton off et se redirigea vers son lit pour s'allonger, il lui sembla que la chaleur de Mello était encore présente sur le drap, il grogna alors et se laissa tomber sur le sol pour s'en éloigner.

X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x

Le garçon ne put réprimer un sourire en repensant à tout cela mais il s'effaça vite de ses lèvres face à la réalité poignante. Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises pour s'habitué à la lumière qui venait brusquement d'envahir les lieux et se tourna vers la fenêtre. Le soleil venait pointé ses rayons bienveillant sur ses écrans et les envahirs de reflets indésirables. Il était temps de fermer les volets. Ce simple geste lui rappelait un souvenir qu'il avait choisi d'enfouir, trop de chose c'étaient passé dans cette chambre au petit matin. Trop de paroles moqueuses, de rire joyeux, de sourires sur les lèvres de "son" squatteur. Tant de cruauté dans une si petite chambre... Heureusement, il n'avait plus à en sortir. Il n'avait pas à revoir les couloirs traversés derrière le blond qui s'obstinait à le tirer sans lui demander son avis. Il posa ses lèvres sur la DS allumée depuis trop longtemps et entendit son déclic malsain. Elle venait de s'éteindre alors qu'il n'avait pas sauvgardé depuis qu'il l'avait allumeé cinq jours auparavant. Il soupira alors en fermant les yeux et la lâcha, la laissant tomber au sol, de toute manière il ne savait plus à quoi il jouait et ne l'avait ramassé que pour son contact brulant, il sentait ses lèvres se gercées et y passa sa langue en soupirant puis regarda les volets. Tout ce qu'il avait enfouit lui revenait alors.

X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x

"Matt!" Le blond ouvrit la porte sans préavis et repéra la forme assise en tailleurs devant son écran, s'acharnant avec énergie sur les boutons de sa manette.

-Plus tard!

-Non!" Il sourit et ouvrit la fenêtre pour tirer remonter manuellement les stores. "Allez, vive le jour!

-Arrrg! Mais t'es malade! Le reflet de ton putain de soleil de mes deux est sur ma cible!

-C'est pas grave, tu as plus de manette de toute façon.

-Hein?" Il le regarda et sentit la manette se dérober, le fil tiré par la main clair de "son" squatteur. "... je déteste les manettes à fil.

-Voyons elles le méritent pas." Il suivit le geek des yeux pendant qu'il se relevait. "Pas mal aux jambes?

-Jamais." Il bailla légèrement en du fermer les yeux quand il fit face au soleil, il alla se réfugier sous sa couette en se glissant au pied du lit, il fit apparaitre sa tête de l'autre côté et regarda Mello. "Tu veux quoi?

-J'ai envie de sortir, on y va.

-Tu veux pas sortir tout seul?" Il arborait une moue boudeuse. "Juste cette fois

-Hmmm... Non, on y va!" Il tira sur la converture. "Enfin un truc de présentable et on y va.

-Hnnnnn... Mello... Fous moi la paix!" Il l'a retira au dessus de lui et se roula en boule. "A moi!

-... Tu es vraiment nul" Il ne pu pourtant retenir un sourire. "Allez, on va au parc se moquer des passants!

-..." Il soupira et s'assit. "Après tu me laisses tranquil?

-Bien sur!

-Alors c'est parti" Il bailla et referma les volets et la fenêtre que le blond rouvrit aussitôt. "heh!

-Ca pu le fauve dans cette piaule.

-... Je m'en fout un peu...

-Va prendre une douche

-Oh non! Pas envie!

-... Bon alors on y va ensembe!

-... Je me débrouillerais."

X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x

Matt se glissa sur son lit en regardant les volets et renifla l'air, puis dans un soupir il rouvrit la fenêtre. Il bailla doucement et se réfugia sous la couette où il murmura un "bonne nuit" dénué de sens et de sentiment. Il ferma les yeux et ses larmes affluèrent il du se relever et marcher dans sa chambre pour se calmer, slalomant et enjambant les fils encombrant, les boitiers de jeux vidéos, cartes mémoires et disc de PSP dont il n'avait aucune envie de retrouver la boite sous la commode. Il se remémorra encore une fois le passer. Mello et ses chutes incalculables sur le sol douloureux. Il était plongé dans ses souvenirs quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte, une lueur d'espoir se fit voir vivement dans ses yeux, il ouvrir la porte avec vivacité et regarda l'endroit où il espéra voir les mèches blondes de son ami. Il ne vit qu'un torse et leva les yeux. Le directeur le regardait d'un air grave.

"Roger?

-Viens dans mon bureau, il faut que nous parlions.

-... J'arrive."

Matt savait de quoi il retournant, la voix dénué de joue de son bienfaiteur l'inquiétait au plus au point. Il savait que lorsqu'il ressortirait du bureau, il serait détruit. Il devait avoir perdu la trace de Mello. Il enfila des baskets rapidement et sortit de la chambre. Le couloir fit bondir son coeur d'une traite, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et ses yeux le piquèrent.

X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x

"Allez Matt, avance!" Il était au milieu du couloir vide, près à aller manger avec les autres.

-..." Il sortit à petits pas de la chambre en soupirant et referma la porte. "T'es vraiment lourd Mello, pourquoi tu tiens tellement à ce que je viennes avec toi?" Le blond le regardait tristement, s'efforçant de sourire.

-Quoi?

-... Matt." Il revient vers lui en prononçant son nom, plangeant son regard dans les yeux brillant du roux. "Il faut que je te dise un truc.

-Ouais abrège, je crève limite la dalle là...

-... Moi aussi. Mais... Moi, j'ai faim de toi.

-...?" Matt sursauta légèrement à ses paroles et le défigura sans rien dire de longues secondes. "Pardon?

-... Je voudrais goutter à tes lèvres." Il posa une main sur sa joue. "Tu permets?

-Quoi? Non! T'es totalement dégénéré! Je suis pas g-" Il ne put finir sa phrase car déjà les lèvres du blond étaient posées sur les siennes, il du se concentrer pour ne pas rougir et quand la main experte effleura sa hanche il frémit en fermant les yeux pour prolongeant avec tendresse le baiser volé.

X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x

Matt secoua la tête, un sourire gené et triste aux lèvres. C'était la dernière fois qu'il avait vu le blond. Il entre dans le bureau et s'immobilisé à son centre. Roger prit place près de la fenêtre en le regardant.

"Vous ne savez plus où il est?

-... Si." Un sourire rassuré se dessina sur les lèvres de Matt et Roger pensa qu'il ne fallait pas lui laisser un si vain espoir. "... Il n'est pas là où on le voudrait.

-Oui, j'avais remarqué qu'il n'était pas revenu!

-... Matt.

-Yep'?" Toute inquiétude l'avait quitté, ça ne pouvait pas être si grave mais sous le regard de Roger il paniqua tout de même légèrement. "Bah quoi?

-Il est mort."

Le temps se figea brutallement pusi reprit son cours, faisant durer chaque secondes comme des heures de torture. Il est mort. Mort. Avec un M comme dans Mello. Mello mort. Avec un M... Comme dans Matt mais... Matt pas mort. Juste Mello. Mello disparu. Plus de battement chaleureux de son coeur. Plus de lèvres douces qu'il rêvait pourtant d'effleurer une nouvelle fois. Plus ce souffle qui semblait saccadé chaque fois qu'il s'efforçait de le sortir du lit. ... Plus de Mello. Plus de cris. Plus de hurluments. Plus le moindre mouvements. Il fallait qu'il le voit, qu'il le regarde. Qu'il pleurs sur son corps inerte. Il voulait l'accrocher à son mur pour le contempler, le garder contre lui, devant lui, sous ses yeux. Il releva la tête vers Roger qui semblait comprendre son désir de voir l'être qui l'avait aider et soutenu.

"Un incendie. Il est mort, dans un incendie. Il vaut mieux que tu ne le vois pas dans cet état."

Matt resta figé à le regarder. Sa crainte des incendies remontait à la mort de ses parents. Dans un incendie de foret au sud de la france quelques jours après son entré à la Wammy's House.

Il égara son regard par la fenêtre et dégrypta le paysage pour sortir de sa mémoir les instants de révélations qui venait de passer. Ses yeux glissèrent sur un mur couvert de lierre qui semblait brillé à la lueur du soleil au zenith, il du plisser les yeux pour en saisir les insignifiants détails qui ne l'interressaient nullement. Ce mur séparait l'orphelinat de son air de jeu inutilisée. Son regard vint effleurer les toits bas du bâtiments réservés aux sciences. Quelques tuiles manquaient, il s'immaginait les élèves assomés par celles-ci lorsqu'elles glissaient le long de la toiture, son amusement fut de courte duré, il se rappela que Mello avait buté dans l'une d'entre elle et s'était étalé de tout son long à côté de lui qui restait immobile et incrédule.

Après plusieurs secondes de silence, Matt se détourna et sorti du bureau. Son pas était lent et las, sans vie et sans intéret. Il lui semblait que ses jambes allaient se dérober d'une minute à l'autre, ce qu'elles firent. Il du s'appuyer contre un mur pour garder un semblant d'équilibre et un brouhaha léger emmergea du couloir où il se trouvait. Des pensionnaires le regardaient, tantôt inquiet, tantôt intrigué. Il sentit son dos glissé le long du mur, remontant sa veste et lui infligeant une sensation de brulure qui vint se méler à la fraicheur de ses larmes. Il ramena ses jambes vers lui et les entoura de ses bras faibles. Ses doigts crispés cherchaient désespéremment la main qu'il immaginait glacée de son disparu. Les yeux entrouverts, il distingua deux pieds nu devant les siens, un pantalon blanc tombant nonchalemment sur ses chevilles dans ses plis aux reflets gris.

"Tu vas rester là longtemps?

-... Va te faire voir."

Matt ne détestait pas Near mais celui ci n'ayant jamais inspirer la moindre amitié à Mello, il se sentait comme obligé de ne pas le supporter. Leur regard se croisèrent et pendant une seconde il cru voir des cheveux blonds autour des yeux emplient de folie et de sagesse de son interlocuteur tout de blanc vêtu. Ils restèrents silencieux et immobile sous les regards intrigués de ceux qui les entouraient.

"Debout, je vais te montrer un nouveau jeu.

-... J'en ai rien à foutre.

-C'est Mello qui m'a dit de te le donner.

-Il te détestait.

-Je sais, c'est bien pour ça qu'il me l'a demandé à moi. Il voulait que je te parle de lui. Parce que tu as beau croire le contraire, je suis le seul ici à l'avoir connaitre.

-... Comment sais-tu...

-L est mort."

Les chuchottements se changèrent en des cris mal retenus. Near savait-il se qu'il faisait? Roger avançant dans le couloir avec un soupir et lança un coup d'oeil à Near qui ne prêtait nullement attention à lui, gardant les yeux rivés sur Mello.

"Tout comme Mello."

Une nouvelle clameur se fit entendre.

"Ma moitié à été détruite par Kira et tout les deux, nous allons découvrir ce criminel.

-... Ta... Moitié?

-A nous deux, nous étions L."

La voix de Near sonnait comme lointaine, Mello se leva et lui sourit tristement.

"Je ne cours pas après une illusion."

Il retourna à sa chambre et s'allongea, restant immobile. Des larmes amères brulaient ses joues, il fini par s'endormir et c'est en se réveillant le lendemain matin qu'il apprit que Near était parti la veille. Il enfouit ses mains dans ses poches et l'une d'entre elle entra en contact avec un bout de papier qu'il sortit avec un soupir interrogatif. Il reconnu immédiatement l'écriture de Mello.

"Le jeu commence, Matt. Depuis le temps que je veux qu'on joue ensemble tout les deux. Les règles son simpes, je te donne des indices pour en trouver d'autre et à la fin... A la fin c'est une surprise. Sinon c'est moins amusant. Matt, tout d'abord j'aimerais que tu fermes les yeux et que tu te mettes en tête que je suis mort et que je ne regrette rien. Je suis mort comme je l'avais prévu. et l'enquête a du faire un bond en avant. Near va redoubler d'attention et il sera L à lui seul.

Bien, commençons maintenant. Tu es près? C'est partis.

Je suis ce que tu aimes et déteste, ce que tu recherches et fuis, je suis là où tu passes tes nuits mais jamais tu ne me vois quand tes yeux sont ouverts."

Matt resta silencieux un moment et relu l'énigme à plusieurs reprises avant d'être prit d'un sursaut. Il venait de comprendre. Son pas s'accélérait au fur et à mesure des seconde. Il entra dans sa chambre et chercha des yeux l'endroit où se trouvait cet objet anodin. Il fini par le déterrer dans une armoire. Une petite boite verte décoré d'or et d'un soleil. Le soleil qu'il aimait comme une symbole et détestait par sa lueur, qu'il recherchait dans son coeur et fuyait pour son corps. La petite boite dans l'armoir près de son lit. Et ses rayons qu'il ne voyait jamais puisqu'il s'endormait avant qu'il ne se lève. Il l'ouvrit minutieusement et quand les petits personnages dansant se redressère, un petit papier se fit voir entre eux. Il le saisit et referma la boite, la gardant dans son point pour recherche la chaleur de Mello.

"Bien, j'immagine que celui là était facile. Passons à la suite.

Il a les yeux de braise, le regard de glace. Il est dur et flexible, se décompose et se recompose lorsque tes mains le frôle et qu'il chut lourdement. Tu l'aides toujours à se relever pour le voir chuter de nouveau dès que tu as le dos tourné."

Après un instant de réflexion, il s'assit sur le lit et regarda le message, le relisant indéfiniment. Il se perdit dans ses pensées sans réussir à calmer les tremblements de ses mains et se releva, sourire aux lèvres. Il était heureux de rejouer encore une fois avec lui. Il marcha tranquillement jusqu'à la chambre de Mello, sautillant par moment, souriant. Il poussa tranquillement la porte et passa la tête à l'intérieur, regardant les lieux avec mélancolie, il risqua un pas timide à l'intérieur, l'atmosphère était pesante. Une odeur de renfermé entourait les lieux, un tapis de poussière recouvrait les meubles vidés, le lit fait alors qu'il était toujours défait, tout était vide. Seul restait, au milieu d'une petite table, une figurine. Un personnage dont il avait oublié le nom, tout de noir vêtu, les yeux rouges et durs. Il la souleva et regarda sous le socle, un petit papier blanc y était collé, il le décrocha et lu.

"Surment trop simple encore une fois... Je n'ai plus d'idée et je suis fatigué alors on va dire qu'on s'attaque au dernier, désolé. Alors, le dernier est plus dur, je doute que tu trouves si facilement. Garde les messages sur toi, tu comprendras quand tu auras trouvé.

La lumière m'éclaire mais jamais ne m'atteint, je suis dans l'ombre et dans la lumière. Incapable de survivre sans le jour, incapable de survivre avec lui. Je suis un souvenir vieux de mille ans et de quelques minutes, je suis un meutrier ou un sauveur. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, je ne suis plus moi depuis bien longtemps."

Matt chercha dans sa mémoire, désespéremment, ses mots ne lui disait rien. Il retourna à sa chambre et alluma la Xbox 360, un jeu sanglant. Des zombies. Parfait pour se concentrer, il était omnibulé par les graphismes. Les heures passèrent. Il fini par lacher la manette et regarda dehors, le soleil n'avait pas bouger, étrange. Il sorti son portable et le regarda. Quarante-huit heures et vingt-sept minutes était passées. Il avait fini son jeu. Il s'ennuyait et n'avait toujours pas de réponse. Son ventre gargouilla montrant ainsi qu'il était complètement vide. Il prit une bouteille de coca-cola et la vida d'une traite, cela lui brulait la gorge. Enfin il se releva, le gaz amère continuait de lui faire mal, il se laissa tomber sur le lit et ferma les yeux, s'endormant rapidement. Il se réveilla seize heures plus tard, faible. Il n'avait pas le courage d'aller manger, pas le courage d'aller boire. Il se glissa hors de sa chambre et s'appuya au mur pour aller à l'étage où se trouvait celle de Mello. Il abaissa la poignée. Rien. Vérouillée. La porte s'était refermée, comme un symbole. Il s'acharna cependant sur le fer avec hargne, désemparé, ses larmes coulant sans arrêt, il n'en pouvait plus, il était épuisé, amaigrit. Roger apparu derrière lui et dévérouilla la porte en le regardant tristement. Matt se jeta à l'intérieur et alla directement sur le lit.

"... je t'apporte à manger.

-Je n'ai pas envie.

-Tu vas finir par en mourir.

-... Oui, j'espère.

-...

-Je peux te poser une question?

-Tout ce que tu voudras.

-Merci" Il prit l'énigme à bout de bras et la lu, Roger écoutait attentif. "Alors?

-Je ne connais pas ce que vous connaissez mais c'est le passage d'un livre que Mello m'avait demander de lui acheter. C'est d'un vampire qu'il te parle."

Matt se redressa vivement, lâchant un "mais c'est bien sur!" en sortant de la pièce, courant sur les os qui remplaçait ses jambes, il s'approcha du mur de lierre et passa à travers les branches qui couvraient un trou béant dans la pierre, une grande tour sombre, semblable à des ruines, apparue devant lui, il entre et monta les escaliers, des centaines de marches à gravir sans jamais s'arrêter, à entendre les mots rassurant de Mello lorsqu'il l'avait ammené. Il arriva en haut, essouflé, poussa le battant de bois et tomba à genoux, mais au sol, regardant le mur ou un message de sang s'affichait, 2 ou 3 jours tout au plus. Soit, plusieurs mois après sa disparition.

"Matt. Ne pleurs pas. Je suis là, dans cette pièce. Il y a des bougies et des allumettes à ta gauche. Je veux que tu brules mes messages et que tu m'oublie par ce geste.

Aishiteru, Matt."

Et il ne pleura pas. Il s'éxecuta, brulant dans une coupelle en céramique les petits morceau de vie. Leur dernier jeu. Il s'approcha ensuite de la fenêtre et mit la coupelle devant, après un sourire il souffla dans les cendres*

"Tu l'auras eu, ton incinération."

X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x X_x

Les années passèrent, la Wammy's House n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir, douloureux. Il prenait garde à ne pas l'éveiller, il avait changer ses connaissances et était devenu un simple enqueteur puisqu'il ne savait rien faire d'autre. Sa manie d'astiquer une manette était mal vue mais tous comprenait que cela l'aidait et même lui permettait de se concentrer. Parfois, lorsqu'il restait au commicériat la nuit, qu'il se savait seul, on pouvait l'entendre pleurer, crier un nom, un seul nom, inlassablement.

"Mello... Mello. Mello! MELLO!"

Même ceux qui ne savaient rien se sentait alors blessé, les larmes leur montaient aux yeux. Il ne savait pas mais sa douleur était telle qu'il suffisait d'un nom pour éveiller la peine. Après quelques années encore on le trouva un matin, au bureau, une balle dans le coeur tiré à bout portant, son arme de service avait disparu. Et le pire dans tout ça c'est que l'ennemie de Mello avait mit fin à ses souffrances. Il l'avait fait parce qu'il savait qu'il souffrait. Parce qu'il lui avait demander de tuer ce qu'il restait de souvenir. Parce qu'il trouvait que c'était la fin parfaite.


End file.
